respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rookie Machine Gun
The Rookie Machine Gun is an automatic starter weapon in the Respawnables. It is the first gun available and is given to you free as a welcome gift at the beginning of the game. It boasts a 30 round clip that can be upgraded to a 45 round clip with decent range and accuracy. It also has a very fast fire rate and reload speed. Strategy The Rookie Machine Gun's strength lies mostly in its agility so if you use this weapon, use the Run And Gun technique and evade the bullets as they fly towards you. In close combat, try and constantly loop around the opponent to confuse him, throw off his aim and extend the amount of time you have to deal damage to him. Analysis Pros *The Rookie Machine Gun has a very fast rate of fire. *Players can move quiete fast while equipping this weapon. *Decent ammo capacity (30), can be upgraded with 50% more ammo (45). *It has a auto aim. *Can get it for free. Cons *The Rookie Machine Gun is very weak, having one bar for damage. *Its range is slightly small. Mike Hunter Mike Hunter uses this gun as his signature weapon, and it is not surprising that he is seen as the rookie of the game and the easiest bot to fight as he is one of the first enemies fought alongside Masked Viper. Achievements You can attain the achievement, "Like a virgin", by getting 5 consecutive kills with the Rookie Machine Gun. Once completed, you are awarded 25 achievement points. Another achievement,"Stapler Frenzy", can be attained by killing 25 enemies with the Rookie Machine Gun. Doing so awards you with 5 achievement points. Trivia *The Rookie Machine Gun has no real-life counterpart, meaning the gun's design is fictional. (Although it may look similar to some SMGs. The closest gun is probably the Kedr, except that it doesn't have the silencer on the front. The Kedr has a similar mobility, fire rate, damage output, price reload speed and less ammo than the rookie machine gun in real life. That thing on top of it actually unfolds to support the weapon while shooting.) *The Rookie Machine Gun currently is the only gun that has only one bar of damage, which explains the poor damage dealt by this weapon *Although this is the weakest cash weapon in the game, its other variant, the Dual Rookie Machine Guns is one of the strongest automatic weapons in the game. *The Rookie Machine Gun is similar to the German MP40 or the American M3 Grease Gun, in the fact that they appear to be crudely and cheaply made of stamped metal, which is probably why you get it for free. *This also resembles the German MP5K SMG made by HK. Due to the fact that it's stockless, similar to the Rookie Machine Gun and is usually small with a foregrip. Gallery Download respawnables 2.jpg|A possible real-life counterpart. Ignore the suppressor Download repspawnables.jpg See also *Mike Hunter *Assault Rifle *Guitar Machine Gun *Dual Rookie Machine Guns *Raptor Blaze Category:Weapons Category:Rookie Machine Gun Category:Dual Machine Guns Category:Dual Rookie Machine Guns Category:Respawnables Category:The Respawnables